


幸運

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cp未定/飢餓遊戲paro登場人物為友榮、傘、呂尚
Relationships: 鄭友榮/姜呂尚, 鄭友榮/崔傘
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	幸運

這是鄭友榮來到都城的第二天，他卻已經感到無比厭煩。這裡的美食與繁華的街道確實都是家鄉比不上的，但仍然無法掩飾都城的人民在他看來是多麼惡心。雖然以前在電視轉播時也看過，但親身體驗過他才真正明白自己性命被當成娛樂的感受。

昨日的開幕禮，穿著奇裝異服的觀眾擠在沿途的街道上為貢品們喝采，然而他清楚知道那些人民並不會真正把即將在競技場中死去的孩子放在心上。

更糟糕的是，他的導師有超過一半的時間不見人影，就算出現了也絲毫不在乎等待著他的指導的貢品。鄭友榮不知道他到底有什麼原因，反正是不用指望這個失職的導師能幫上什麼忙。而他的同伴——貢品之間應該稱不上是同伴了——似乎是想加入專業貢品的行列，今天的訓練裡她亦步亦趨地待在他們附近，試圖跟他們進行交流。

然而那群專業貢品喜歡對其餘的孩子擺出嘲諷的臉孔，在訓練中不斷地戲弄正要開始學習使用刀劍的人。其中一人在休息時間跟他對上眼，無聲給了他一個威脅。  
專業貢品各個都極其自負，鄭友榮知道這是他們最大的弱點。他絕對不會讓那群人稱心如意，讓自己死在他們手上。

他盯著在高樓下仍舊燈火通明的街道與耀眼奪目的廣告看板，在這個時間家裡早就熄燈休息了，但這裡的電視節目還在大肆宣揚著這一屆的貢品，五花八門的賽前分析大概直到清晨都不會停歇。

天臺的風聲太大，所以當他驚覺身後有腳步聲想要躲避時，早已來不及。  
鄭友榮抬頭時正好撞上對方略顯驚慌的眼神，顯然對方也沒預料到這裡會有人。好在那人並不是維安人員，而是一名跟他年紀差不多的貢品。

「噢，抱歉。我不知道這裡已經有人了。」那人咬著下唇，眼神飄來飄去不知所措地愣在原地。

鄭友榮看著對方無所適從的樣子感到更加煩躁，「你要坐就坐下，不要一直站在那裡。」

那人眼睛一亮，一邊像在觀察一頭野獸般看著他的反應，一邊輕手輕腳地坐到他身邊，「這裡的景色太漂亮了⋯⋯我沒有注意到你坐在這邊，抱歉。」

「你是從第五區來的。」鄭友榮無視了他說的話，倒是對著他上下掃視一遍，「你們昨天的服裝讓人驚豔。所有人的眼睛幾乎要瞎掉了。」

鄭友榮確信第五區貢品的裝扮絕對登上了昨日的頭條，那一片突然降臨的強烈光芒讓人驚嚇以為那是顆炸彈，維安人員慌亂的神情是昨天唯一讓鄭友榮笑出來的事情。

「我的設計師說會把我們變成一顆太陽⋯⋯我也沒想到他是認真的。」崔傘聳聳肩，帶著笑意聲音也大了些，「我是崔傘。」

「⋯⋯我是鄭友榮。」他有些遲疑地握住崔傘伸出的手。這麼友好似乎不太妥當，明明他們再過不久就要想盡辦法殺了對方。

貢品不該是同伴，但崔傘顯然不那麼認為。

「我帶了一些甜點。你要嗎？」崔傘不知從哪裡掏出了一塊蛋糕跟幾片餅乾，「我喜歡這個巧克力的，跟之前在家鄉裡吃過的不太一樣。」

鄭友榮心裡掙扎著要不要接受崔傘的示好，最終還是無法拒絕他，低聲道謝後從裡面挑了一塊出來。

「所以，你是怎麼找到這個地方的？」崔傘抱著膝，仰望著被底下燈火掩蓋過的黯淡星光。  
「⋯⋯我對著我的伴護人發了脾氣後，直接搭著電梯就上來了。」

崔傘聽了睜大雙眼笑了出來，還嗆著剛剛還沒完全吞下的餅乾。  
「我剛剛真的很生氣這裡的一切都很討厭——你又是怎麼知道這個地方的？」鄭友榮不知道這到底有什麼好笑的，乾脆把矛頭轉向崔傘。

崔傘清了清喉嚨後深呼吸嘆口氣，微微閉上眼睛任由風吹亂他的頭髮，「有人跟我說，要是想找個安靜無人的地方，天臺是個好選擇⋯⋯我本來以為這裡能看到星星。」

一陣靜默後，崔傘再度開口，「人們都在談論著你。」  
「我知道。」鄭友榮低下頭擺弄著腳邊的小石子。

「他叫什麼名字？」崔傘轉頭看向他，「被你代替的那個人？」  
「⋯⋯姜呂尚。」他抿嘴抓起那顆石頭往前丟，「我們從小就一起長大。」  
崔傘若有所思地點點頭，「他有你這樣的朋友，很幸運。」

鄭友榮還記得姜呂尚聽到自己的名字時，臉上浮現的那抹慘澹僵硬的笑容。

幾年前他們年紀還小的時候，姜呂尚曾經問過他如果被抽中成為貢品該怎麼辦。他那時的回答是，他會讓都城的所有人後悔舉辦飢餓遊戲，然後贏著回家。

可是他沒想到居然是姜呂尚被抽中了。姜呂尚從來沒有用籤條換糧票過，反而是他自己在哥哥成年後每年都用好幾張籤條換取一家人的生活所需。他沒有考慮過姜呂尚被抽中的可能性，所以當他聽見姜呂尚的名字被檯上的人唸出口時，他的腦海先是一片茫然之後一股怒火瞬間燒毀了所有理智，等他回神後他已經把姜呂尚擋在身後了。  
在道別時，他的母親既沒有哭泣也沒有責難他，只是憂愁地握住他的雙手，「從以前我就知道你會做出這種事。我只能祈禱，希望你能活著回來。」

最後一位來道別的是姜呂尚。

「別說。」  
「⋯⋯可是我什麼都還沒說。」姜呂尚面無表情地看著地板。  
「我知道你想說什麼，但我們沒有時間吵架。」鄭友榮抬頭望向他，「我的家人就拜託你多關照了。」  
姜呂尚卻依舊盯著腳下的地板，「你總是那樣。只想著該為別人做些什麼卻不顧他們真正想要什麼，要是你死在——。」  
「別擔心。我會盡全力回來。」  
姜呂尚張了張嘴，終於看向他，泛紅的眼眶還有淚水在打轉著。  
「我會回來的。」  
他在警衛即將把姜呂尚拉走前給了他最後一個擁抱。

而眼前普通地對著他笑的崔傘讓他想起家，想起姜呂尚。  
他看著崔傘顫抖的手，分不出是因為心情太焦慮還是天臺太寒冷，或許兩者都是。

「就算你給了我餅乾，我也不會對你手下留情。」他突然開口，「但你放心，要是在競技場上遇見你，我會快速了斷給你一個痛快。」

崔傘怔了怔，隨即咧嘴笑道，「那你得先找到我再說。」

「⋯⋯我先下樓了。」鄭友榮起身拍了拍褲子，「再不回去我的伴護人又要發瘋找那些侍者抓我回去。」

「我很高興，即使是在這個地方還是能遇見像你這樣的人。」崔傘再次仰首望著夜空，「願機會永遠對你有利。」


End file.
